A Meeting of Two Connoisseurs
by PureRoyalNative
Summary: Sierra Petrovita has decided to pay Pickman's Gallery a visit. Normally nothing could pull her away from her mission of finding more Nuka Cola but there is something about the stories of his artwork that she just has to see for herself. Pickman X Sierra Petrovita. Fallout 4. Rated M for Sexual Content.
1. First Meeting

Sierra enters Pickman's Gallery unsure what she expects to find. She looks down the dark, dusty hallway to see a staircase leading up to the next floor, an open door to her left, and a closed door farther down the hall. She can hear someone humming a tune somewhere inside the building but is unsure where it is coming from. The melody is soothing to her. It is clearly the voice of a man but it is somehow more delicate than any other man's voice she has ever heard in her life.

The hallway is cold. Almost too cold compared to the mild weather outside. It is as if she is stepping into a basement. She cautiously takes a step forward trying to keep the floorboards from creaking. She makes her way over to the open doorway and finds a lit gallery of paintings. At first she is put off by them. So many yellow eyes stare at her. The faces of men and women who's skin are portrayed in red. It gives her the feeling of dread but then she realizes... 'They all had drank so much Nuka Cola Cherry that their skin had turned red.' She lets out a giggle as she continues to admire the artwork then suddenly she notices the the humming has stopped.

Feeling a bit scared that the person now knows she is there, she holds her hands over her mouth to muffle her breath. She hears footsteps approach the door on the far side of the room. The doorknob turns slowly then the wooden door creeks open. Sierra just stands as still as she can as a man in a tan suit steps through the door. Just like the paintings, his wide eyes stare at her. The man is expressionless, brandishing a bloody kitchen knife in hand. His demeanor however is that of a proper middle aged man. He stands tall with his hair combed back. He is clean as if not a single speck of the commonwealth has ever fallen over him. 'So handsome,' Sierra thinks to herself.

Pickman is astonished by the beautiful, golden blond, smiling at his artwork. She is wearing a skin tight t-shirt and jeans that accentuate her curves. He speaks in a monotone voice, "Hello. What brings you into my home?"

Sierra lowers her hands and answers nervously but also excited, "You must be Mr. Pickman. My name is Sierra Petrovita. I've heard about your gallery during my travels through The Commonwealth and I just had to come see for myself." She quickly glances around the room at his work. "Their beautiful. I am really glad I got to visit another person's collection." She faces him once again. "I'm a collector myself. I collect Nuka Cola products from where ever I can. Would you care for a drink? I may still have some colds ones in my backpack." She shifts her bag from her shoulder onto the floor. The bottles inside clang together and echo throughout the quiet building. She takes two Nuka Colas from her bag, swings it back over her shoulder, then walks over to Pickman to hand one to him.

He happily accepts with a smile, "Thank you. That is very kind of you."

"I'm always happy to share with new friends."

"So you said you came here to see my work? Did any of them stand out to you?"

"Oh.. yeah. I like this one the best." She walks over to the painting depicting a man being hung from the neck with big black wings spreading out form his back. "The idea of having wings... it's fantastic. I would love to be able to fly around like that."

"It would certainly be another leg up from my enemies."

"Enemies?"

Pickman walks back into the kitchen. Sierra follows and finds the corps of a raider laid out on the bar. Pickman sets his knife down onto the grimy counter. Over the sink is a half painted canvas and some paintbrushes. Acting as if nothing in particular is going on, Pickman just pops open the bottle of cola and begins to drink it quickly.

Feeling uneasy by the dead body, Sierra isn't sure how to continue their meeting. "If I am bothering you I could maybe... come back another time."

Pickman finishes the bottle and lets out a satisfied sigh. "Not at all. Please, make yourself at home." He sets the bottle down on the counter behind him.

Sierra opens her bottle and takes a small swig then taps her index finger against the glass while still trying to think of something to talk about. "So do your paintings have any hidden meanings behind them?"

"Not really. Mostly they represent the looks on my victims faces when they realize who stands before them. I have gained quit a reputation here in The Commonwealth. Since you said you were traveling, I take it you are not from around here, correct?"

"That's right. I come from The Capital Wasteland. I'm on my way to Nuka-World. It has been my life long dream to go there and see the wonders behind the making of Nuka Cola but when I heard about this place I decided I could make a short side trip."

"There are a lot of dangerous people out this way. How did you manage to make it on your own?"

"I have a lot of patience. Most of the time I just bide my time and wait to make my move. It's not like anyone is ever expecting me so they don't think to look out for me."

"Mmm hmm, Hidden in plan sight. I like that. So you said you have a gallery of your own?"

Sierra takes another swig from her bottle. "Yeah but it's nothing like this. Yours is so... personal, so raw... mine is just a collection of mass produced products. I have spent a lot of bottle caps on things that people have traded to me over the years, but somehow I still managed to save up for this trip. I can't wait to get there. I have heard that there are over nine different flavors there that can be combined to make thirty different recipes. But my ultimate goal is to go there and find the secret behind my favorite flavor, Nuka Cola Quantum. If I could make my own at home I think I would just die," she giggles in excitement.

"Well, it's nice to meet someone so passionate about something. Not many like us nowadays."

Sierra looks to the body on the bar once again then back at Pickman. "I guess I should be going. I still have a long trip ahead of me."

Pickman moves to block the door and keep her from leaving, "No, no please. It has been too long since I have had a guest. Wont you come upstairs and take a set in my living room? I am sure you will find it more comfortable there and you must be very tired from your travels."

His words work like a spell on her and suddenly she does feel like she is too tired to continue for the day. He gives her another smile and takes her by the hands. He leads her to the stairway. Sierra looks to the front door wondering if she should take the opportunity to leave but she can not ignore the beckons from this attractive man who seems to want nothing more than her company. He keeps his left hand clenched in her right as they make their way up to the third floor. As they step into one of the rooms from the hall the atmosphere suddenly becomes very different. It is bright. Also warmer. The walls are decorated with floral paper, the floor is covered in a soft, light brown rug. There is even a well kept blue couch in front of a fireplace. Sierra feels as if she has just stepped back in time, into the world that was blown up so many years ago.

"Please take a seat." Pickman waits for her to sit on the couch before letting go of her hand then starts up a fire for them.

Sierra welcomes the heat from the fireplace and allows her goosebumps to fade. She finishes off her bottle then immediately grabs two more from her bag. She sets the bag on the floor and places the second bottle on the coffee table for Pickman. He takes a set next to her.

"You are very generous. There are not many in this world who would be willing to give away something as valuable as a drink. Are you this nice to everyone?" He asks.

"Well... not everyone, but I do the best I can. If I shared my drinks with everyone there would be none left for me."

"Indeed. In that case I appreciate you doing so with me that much more."

Sierra pops the top of her soda and drinks it quickly. Pickman follows but this time only drinks a small bit of it.

"So... when's the last time you had anyone over?" Sierra asks.

"I can't remember the last time. Once people found out who I really am there was no hiding it anymore. Word spread like wild fire and soon after more and more raiders began invading my home. It got so bad I couldn't keep up with hiding the bodies so I decided to embrace my fame. Leaving calling cards so those parasites of The Commonwealth would know that I am always two steps ahead of them. As I am sure you can guess no one finds this place welcoming anymore."

"I think what you do is amazing. Taking care of all those ugly people while also turning them into something beautiful."

"None so beautiful as you." Sierra turns to him not sure if she has heard the words she thought she did. His eyes stare into hers. They are so calm, glossy, they hypnotize her. Pickman leans in closer to her and places his hand on her knee. "You are stunning. Truly worth collecting."

"Thank you. So are..." Before she can get out another word Pickman presses his lips against hers. She welcomes the gesture and lets out a soft moan as she feels his soft, wet, tongue enter her mouth. The mix of saliva and cola is mesmerizing to them both. Never have either of them tasted anything so sweet before.

Pickman places his right hand on the back of Sierra's head while gently massaging her scalp with his fingertips. His left hand moves up her leg to her waist pulling her in closer. Sierra holds his arms with her palms resting on his elbows. They make out for what feels like hours. Their tongues battling, hungry for one another. Sierra's heart flutters so fast it begins to hurt her chest. He is so gentile and yet dominating at the same time and she can't get enough of the sensation. Pickman eventually pulls back and allows Sierra to catch her breath. She looks into his eyes once again.

"That was amazing. How did you learn to kiss like that?" She asks.

"Just practice. Have you not done so yourself?"

"Well... no... I suppose I haven't." She turns away for a moment embarrassed. Her face turns bright red. She then looks back at him. "But I would like to." She leans in closer to him, expressing her need for more.

At first he just sits there while staring at her. Wanting to see just how much she would be willing to beg him to continue. She puckers her lips and her breathing becomes heavy once again. He takes her right cheek into his palm and admires the fact that at this moment he could do anything he wants to her and she would have no choice but to let it happen. It would only take one swift motion of a knife across her delicate throat and she would be forever his. He could steal her beauty, memorize it and be the last person to witness it. However, he could never soil such a work of art.

Feeling she has been patient long enough, he finally locks their lips once again. As her lust for him heightens, Sierra takes the buttons of his suit into her fingers. She quickly unfastens them then does the same for his dress shirt until his chest is completely exposed. She pulls away from the kiss wanting to look down at his chest. She discovers it is toned and hairless. How he keeps himself so groomed is a secrete she would need to discover. She places her fingertips on his pecks then slides them up to his shoulders. Her hands push the fabric from his shoulders and he allows it to fall to the couch. She waits for him to say something, anything but he just continues to look at her expressionless with his hypnotic eyes. Seeing him half naked before her fills her that much more with excitement. She quickly lifts her Cappy shirt up over her head presenting her bra to him.

Seeing her golden hair dancing at her shoulders as her shirt pulls free from her arms, Pickman finds her even more beautiful than before. Her muscles ripple and her vanes pulse as she lowers her arms back to her lap. He can't resist kissing her collarbone. As he does, he finds her skin to still be cold so he massages her shoulders and back until they became warm. Sierra moans out loud loving the sensation of his fingers on her skin. He places his hands over the hook of her bra and unfastens it. As he slides the straps from her shoulders he admires how her breasts bounce out of their confinement. Now feeling exposed Sierra rests her hands under her boobs causing them to press together forming cleavage. Her hard, light pink nipples stare back at him. He takes her breasts in hand and gently kisses them. 'For someone so skilled at taking down his enemies he has a lot of control with being tender.' Sierra leans her head back as his lips caress her nipples. He licks and sucks, then pinches them ever so slightly between in teeth. He squeezes her breasts and admires how soft and firm they are. He knows he has to treat them with the greatest of care. He wants to show her just what it means for a man to make love with a woman.

He moves his hands around to her back, sliding them down to her hips. In one swift motion he lifts her up off the couch and takes hold of her butt cheeks. Sierra giggles in surprise as she wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He carries her to his bedroom and sets her down gently on his silk bed-sheets. He crawls over her and kisses her navel. He unbuttons her jeans and pulls them down off her legs along with her panties. She now lays completely vulnerable in front of him. Her soft pick skin, perky breasts, and vaginal lips calling out to him. Begging him not to stop. He unzips his pants and kicks them to the floor. He then positions himself on top of her, wondering if at any moment she might cry out for him to stop. But instead she spreads her legs to him and places her ankles over his calves. She runs her left hand along his firm butt cheek while taking hold of his arm with the other.

"I'm ready," she says sensually.

He gives her another deep kiss while shifting his hips against hers. She feels his cock hard and pulsing as he positions the head over her opening. He moans as her moisture surrounds him and he easily slips inside. Their heads begin to spin as they feel each others warmth become that much hotter. The pressure they both feel against each other is a feeling long desired by both of them. Their bodies become like jello as a tingling sensation moves up from their hips to their spines.

Pickman keeps his movements slow and steady. He wants to enjoy every moment, every inch of her body. He moves his right hand along her arm and ribs while steadying himself with his left. With every thrust he moves deeper into her and she pushes back against him. He can feel her vaginal walls quiver with each movement causing his shaft to react in kind. Needing to taste her in his mouth again, he rolls his tongue around her nipple. She moans causing him to lose control for a moment and he thrust into her harder. He can see her grasping onto the bed-sheets now and her eyes are closed with her mouth slightly open. He gives her a nibble on the lip then positions himself onto his knees.

With him now leaning away from her, Sierra can feel the head of his cock pressing against her sweet spot. He trusts into her slightly harder than before while rubbing his fingers along her V-line. He then moves his hands inward and rubs the insides of her thighs while still keeping his rhythm. Sierra massages her own boobs as she watches his biceps bulge with each thrust. To her he is like a living statue. He is sculpted so perfectly. From the top of his head, all the way down to the tip of his cock is as if he was created to be the sole representative masculinity.

Feeling her climax rising, she cries out, "That's it! Don't stop!"

Pickman takes hold of her hips and trusts himself harder into her. She can feel his balls slapping against her butt. The skin from his shaft slides his head over her sweet spot, pulls it back, then over it again. He grunts as his balls tighten and his shaft is hugged tightly by her walls.

"Oh yes! Yes! That feels so good!" She moans.

Sierra's fingers become numb from grasping the sheets so tightly. Her back arches and she can feel the heat from her clitoris spread throughout her abdomen. Pickman recognizes the sensation and responds by sliding himself as deep inside as he can and erupting into her uterus, filling her. Their heads swim as the pleasure spreads away from their crotches into the rest of their body. Pickman thrusts a few more times ensuring that her afterglow does not end too abruptly. He then makes himself still as he studies her face, memorizing every last detail as the blush from her face fades back to its natural shade. He then removes himself from her opening and lies down beside her. She wraps her arm around his abdomen. They take in a few deep breaths to calm themselves. Pickman turns to Sierra and runs his fingers through her hair while giving her another deep kiss. Everything played out perfectly but he knows that it wont last for long.

"So what now?" Sierra asks.

"I'm not sure. I appreciate your company but I have to admit I work best on my own," he replies.

"Then maybe I can just come by and visit you every once in a while." She smiles.

"I would like that." Pickman gives her a smile back. It is the first time he has felt pure joy in a very long time.

Just then a loud knock echos through the building from the front door.

"Oh Pickman! I know you're here! Open up!" Yells the raider.

Pickman sighs, "I guess it's back to work." He stands up and puts on his suit.

Sierra reaches her hand out to him. "Wait, I don't want you to leave me."

He hushes her, "Don't worry. I wont be long. You just stay here and rest." He exists the room and locks the door behind him.

Sierra doesn't hear any movement from that point forward. She hears the front door open and waits in anticipation for a scuffle but there is nothing. The front door closes and there is not another sound until she hears the lock on the bedroom door opening. She stares at the door afraid of who might be on the other side. The door swings open and Pickman steps inside. Not a drop of blood on him.

"You see I told you. No big deal," he says.

"What happened?" She asks.

"Just raiders as always. I took care of it. You're as safe as can be with me. Now please, get some rest." He beings humming a soft tune then covers her with the bed-sheet.

Sierra finds it soothing and soon drifts into a deep sleep.


	2. Second Meeting

THE SECOND MEETING

After about a month of vacationing in Nuka World, Sierra decides that it is about time she heads home, but not before making a special stop on the way there. She enters the familiar gallery as quietly as possible and as she closes the door behind her, she turns towards the hallway, and gets startled by Pickman. He appeared in front of her never making a sound. Her fear settles and she gives him a big smile.

"You're still here. I'm so glad. I was worried I you might have had to leave," she says excitedly.

He looks at her with his usual wide eyed stare. "My quantum angel. You have returned. I had my doubts that you would."

"I never thought I could be addicted to anything or anyone more than Nuka Cola. But my trip to Nuka World taught me otherwise." She steps closer to him unsure what her next move should be. "It had always been my dream to be there and see the sights but the whole time I was there all I could think about... was you. I dreamed every night that I would wake up next to you. Or that you would somehow just find your way there and join me in the slender. But I guess that was just me being silly. What about you? Did you... miss me?" Her voice becomes shy.

"More than I ever thought possible," he assures. "I guess I've gotten so use to being here and being on my own, that the thought of joining you never crossed my mind. I would have loved to see the things you had seen."

Hearing those words Sierra can no longer hold herself back. "Give me those lips." She takes him into her arms and steals a deep kiss. She moans as her lust for him runs through her mind and body. After a long embrace she pulls back and takes a moment to look into his eyes. As always they somehow manage to hypnotize her.

Pickman takes her by the hand, "Come, I have something I want to show you." He leads her into the kitchen that has been cleaned of blood and grime with many colors of paint spread around the counters and table. Sierra notices a new canvas propped up on the counter is amazed by his latest painting. It is a vision of her, nude, her arms spread wide, as she flies through the sky, with wings made of glowing, blue quantum.

"Oh my god. Pickman, it's beautiful." She approaches the painting wanting to get a better look. 'The attention to detail is incredible considering we had only shared one night together.' She can see the paint is still wet indicating that he must have been working on it the entire time she was gone.

"I was hoping you would like it. No matter how hard I tried, I could not capture your beauty on canvas. It hasn't been easy finding the proper paint colors, but I feel the blue came out perfect."

Sierra turns back to him and gives him another kiss. "Thank you. I love it." She looks down at her hands and finds them to be very dirty. "By the way, you wouldn't happen to have a shower would you? I could use one after such a long trip."

"Of course. It's upstairs."

He leads her up to the third floor once again. In the hallway, just before the living room, he opens the door on their left and inside is a full size bathroom. He turns on the light and presence her the shower. She gives the room one quick look around before turning back to him with a big smile. She then closes and locks the door behind them. Pickman looks to her a bit confused as to why she shut the door with him still inside. She just continues to stare back at him as she quickly undress herself. Once she is fully nude she waits for him to do the same. As he does, she washes her hands and face in the sink. She then turns and helps him with the last part of his suit. She pulls down his pants and his cock greets her already half erect. She takes his shaft into her hands then quickly into her mouth. The taste and texture of it causes her body to shiver. Pickman lets out a soft moan as she reaches around with her other hand to his butt-cheeks to pull his hips in closer. She rolls her tongue around the head then sucks it deeper into her mouth. She feels the head rub against the roof of her mouth and it entices her for more. She places her other hand on his other cheek and motions for him to thrust, taking him all the way in. After a few more thrusts she can feel he has become fully erect and she pulls her mouth away.

Standing back up, Sierra leads him into the glass case shower with her. As they stand in silence together, he turns on the water and waits for it to warm up before positioning the shower head over them. The small square encasement is just big enough for the two of them without it being cramped. Pickman grabs some body wash and begins massaging her shoulders. As the dirt and grime washes away from her skin to the drain he feels as if he is giving this angel back her glow. Her pink skin is so soft and blemish-less he wonders how such skin could still exist in this world. As the water soaks her golden hair it shines even more like it's namesake. Once full and bouncy, it now has become flat and rests on her shoulders. Either way, he finds it to be perfect and almost unworthy of his touch.

He lathers more body wash between his fingers then rubs it over her neck and arms. The cascading water washes the bubbles down her chest and over breasts. As he takes her boobs into his palms they are cold at first. As he massages them under the hot water they become warmer and her nipples soften. Sierra moans at his touch, enjoying every caress of his fingers on her skin. He then holds her against him and begins scrubbing her back, then down to her hips. She enjoys feeling her chest pressed up against his. The water running over them makes him glisten in the bright, white, light of the ceiling lamp. She kisses his pecks softly and wraps her arms around his waist. Pickman takes even more body wash into his hands and rubs them along her butt. As he does he cups her cheeks into his hands ever so slightly to feel their firmness. He wants so badly to take them into his arms and just lift her up onto his cock but he still had one more area to get to before her glow would reach its peek.

Taking some body wash into his hand one final time he cups his hand over her vagina and begins massaging his fingers over her clitoris. Sierra lets out a loud moan that the shower's echo catches and causes it to loud much longer than usual. To Pickman it is like a siren song that he could put on a record and listen to forever. He watches as her face turns bright red before his eyes. She is finally reviling that wondrous glow he has been longing to see in her once again. As he kisses her deeply once again, he inserts his fingers into her opening. He feels her walls quiver and tighten over them. He enjoys her moans during a few more passes over her clitoris until he can no longer hold himself back. He sets his lower left arm under the back of her right knee and lifts it up off the tiled floor. Using the wall to balance her, he presses the head of his cock against her opening. He slips inside with ease and grunts at the pure bliss that spreads throughout his body.

Sierra admires his strength as he manages to hold her up in his arms. She grasps his biceps tightly and feels them flex in her hands as he thrusts into her over and over. He then takes her left leg under his right arm and lifts it up along side her other leg. Now having no control over her movements, Sierra has no choice but to allow Pickman to take over and she feels him enter her even deeper than before. His fingers press hard into her butt-cheeks as he holds her in just the right position.

He locks onto her eyes as he keeps his rhythm, almost wanting to say something to her about how much he admires her, but he can't think of anything proper say. She is his quantum angel and with wings as big as hers, he knows she can fly away at any instant. He is afraid to tell her anything that might scare her away. He leans in and kisses her collarbone instead, that way his mouth will be too occupied in trying to please every inch of her, that he wont be able to make such a mistake. He tries to take in every moment and enjoy it while it lasts.

Sierra's grip becomes tighter as her climax rises. She can feel his shaft rubbing all the way up to her uterus where his head can go no farther and so he pulls back over and over again. Her moans continue to echo off the walls. If the room wasn't sound proof they would have to worry that she would just be setting off an alarm for every enemy to come there way. But Pickman chose this house for a reason. She can moan as loud as she wants and no one but him will be able to hear her. That fills him with pride even more. She is to be his and no one else's. Only he can satisfy such a woman in the way she deserves.

The warm water continues to fall over them as her vaginal walls quiver faster and faster. Her fingernails press hard into his shoulders and she presses her head back against the wall and moans to the ceiling. Pickman nibbles on her ear as he erupts inside her, filling her temple to the brim with the greatest treasure he could ever offer. They stand motionless for a while, taking in deep breaths as their hearts beat at one. Slowly his erection softens and he gently lowers Sierra to the floor. Her legs feel like jello and she uses her grip on him to remain standing. He wraps his arms around her as if he plans to never let go. He breaths in the smell of her hair then kisses her on the ear. She giggles.

After cleaning themselves up they exit the shower and dry off. Sierra is about to put back on her clothes when Pickman stops her.

"Wait. I have something else for you." He leads her to the bedroom and opens the dresser drawer pulling out a clean, blue sundress. "I thought you might like this." He walks over and hands it to her.

"It's lovely. Where did you get it?"

"I found it while I was out looking for paint. It was wrapped in a sealed bag in the back room of the shopping mall office. I think it was meant to be worn by someone special. So I knew it was perfect for you."

Sierra gives him a smile then slips the dress over her head. It fits her like a dream. She spins herself in a circle allowing the bottom to lift up and dance around her knees. She then stops to turn and look at herself in the full length mirror hung on the wall. She giggles at how much it makes her look like a lady from the past. She turns back to Pickman who has been busy dressing himself in a fresh new suit. She hurries over to him, takes him by the arm, and drags him over to the mirror. As they look at their reflection, they both admire how they look like a couple getting ready for a night out. They then turn to face one another.

"Is this possible? Could we be those people in the mirror?" Sierra asks.

"I'm not sure. I have lived on my own for so long, having someone else to look out for never seemed like a better alternative. I don't want to let you fly away, but I also don't want to clip your wings." Pickman takes her right hand into his and kisses it.

"Then maybe I can help you find your wings and we can fly together. We can get you away from this place. Go to some far away land where no one knows who you are. We can even start a family... if you want."

"Do you really think we could pull that off in a world such as this?"

"Yes I do, Pickman. I want to, no I have to believe that. I don't know about you but I am tired of being on my own. I have had so many lonely nights out there with only the drive of Nuka Cola to keep me going. Now I want something else. Something more. I want you." She looks up at him with her blue eyes being bigger than ever before.

He can tell she is serious if not naive. "Then we'll do it. Tomorrow we'll pack up and be on our way. No looking back."

They embrace and share a kiss of longing. Pickman holds Sierra's head while playing with her hair as they take in a deep breath preparing for another long kiss. Neither of them thought it possible that they could ever be this close to having a family, but the hope in their hearts clouds their reality. Just then a loud knocking comes from the front door as if there is some rule that every tender moment must be interrupted.

"Pickman, you son of a bitch! You are gonna pay for what you have done to my men!" Hollers the raider.

"Damn, those bastards always have to ruin everything," Pickman grumbles. He heads over to the dresser and picks up a knife.

Sierra runs over to top him, "No, wait." She grabs the knife from him. "Let me do it."

He looks at her surprised, "Are you sure?"

She holds a finger up to her mouth shushing him. As she heads for the door she lifts her dress over her head and sets it down on the bed. Now once again nude she makes her way out to the hall and quietly sneaks down the stairs. She makes her way to the front door just as the raider breaks it down and find her standing before him. He looks her up and down then begins to drool over the clean flesh that stands so vulnerably before him.

"Well hello there beautiful. Who might you be?" He says in a confident voice.

Sierra doesn't answer. She just stares at him with her eyes wide still with the large kitchen knife in hand.

"What is that you got there? A knife?" He laughs. "You wont be needing that anymore, love. I'll protect you from the big, bad, scary Pickman. Come on hand it over." He holds out his palm to her.

Pickman watches from the top of the stairs wondering what she plans to do. Sierra slowly takes a step towards him. Then another.

"That's it. Now just hand it over," he demands.

She looks down at the knife loosening her grip on it. She then looks up at the raider with a melancholy expression on her face. His fingers motion for her to place the knife in his hands but she still just remains still. He then tries to grab the knife from her, but she moves her hand away, then quickly stabs him in the neck with it. Blood spurts from his jugular over her. He falls to the floor and bleeds out. Sierra retrieves the knife and kicks his lifeless body out the door. She then pushes the hallway cabinet to block the door. She turns to make her way back up the stairs only to see Pickman looking down at her.

"Sorry, that wasn't quite as stealthy as I hoped it would be. Also not as clean," she says a bit worried at how he might be thinking of her lack of finesse.

"That was amazing. Truly a performance piece."

"Thank you. I think I want to get cleaned up now."

"Of course."

Sierra makes her way into the bathroom to get cleaned up once again. Afterword they prepare their essentials for the morning and get an early start to bed. The next morning Pickman says farewell to his gallery and heads out into The Commonwealth with Sierra at his side. They share a toast with some ice cold Nuka Cola hoping that his artwork would forever remain as a reminder of his artistic influence. Their first stop will be Sierra's home town but from there it is a mystery.


End file.
